


catch me when I fall

by emblanity



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Athlete Harry, Confident Harry Potter, Denial of Feelings, Draco Malfoy in Denial, Drarry, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Hockey Player Harry, Ice Skating, M/M, Olympics, Pining, Sexual Tension, Snarky Draco Malfoy, figure skater draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28320534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emblanity/pseuds/emblanity
Summary: He slipped. Draco Malfoy, professional Olympics figure skater of 7 years, slipped.And out of all people, it's Harry Potter, captain of the Olympics hockey team, that caught him. Talk about embarrassing, Draco.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 129





	catch me when I fall

He slipped. Draco Malfoy, professional Olympics figure skater of 7 years, _slipped_.

‘Father would be disappointed,’ Draco thought as he braced himself for the impact that never came as sturdy arms caught him. Draco looked up to scoff at the person who caught him because Malfoys don’t thank people, it would be their _honor_ to even catch him let alone hold him for more than 5 seconds.

He momentarily freezes as grey eyes meet green. _Fuck he’s hot_. The man’s worry changes into amusement as he smiles at him and he tenses. Fuck he said that out loud didn’t he?

The man continues to stare at him with a smile, arms still holding him.

His heart, his traitorous godforsaken fucking _heart_ , skips a beat.

He scoffed and pushed himself off the man and steadied himself on the ice. He was a professional and a Malfoy nevertheless, he will not be caught and held like a damsel in distress. The man’s amusement seems to grow, much to Draco’s irritation.

Draco cleared his throat and tutted his chin out at the man. “May I ask for my _savior’s_ name?”

The man's smile didn’t change but his bright green eyes held a twinge of mischief. He grabbed Draco’s hand and brought it up to his lips. “My name’s Harry Potter,” He says and Draco’s eyes widened, the man’s smile grew wider.

Harry Potter, not only is he the youngest in history to make it on the Olympics hockey team for Canada, he’s also the captain and star player of the team after playing on the team for 5 years. He’s 23 years old and only a month younger than Draco. He’s nicknamed the Chosen One for his backstory and his unnatural talent in hockey. He’s infuriating and Draco _hates_ him.

Potter smirked. “Draco Malfoy is it? Hm couldn’t tell you’re the gold medal winning figure skater with how clumsy you are on ice.”

Draco scowled at him and pulled his hand away. “A small mishap while on ice does not determine my skill. Not that you’ll know anything about skill, Potter.”

Potter smiled, he’s been doing that a lot Draco’s mind supplies, and Draco hated how it was almost _fond_. Potter shouldn’t be fond of him, Draco shouldn’t be thinking this man was anything but infuriating. He shouldn’t and he refuses to even acknowledge his previous mishap of blurting out his thoughts.

Not that Potter has any plans on doing that.

“Oh? Well I don’t suppose you’ll know anything about my nickname nor its meaning.” Draco does but there’s no way in hell is he going to admit it. “Though I don’t suppose you’ll care about it given your previous statement when I caught you from your small mishap,” Potter continued, smirking a little and Draco bloody _hates_ him.

Draco glared up at Potter, because, even though Potter’s only one inch taller than Draco, he’s built like a bloody mountain so he’s leaning above Draco’s slim body and he _hates_ him and how hot he is. He has enough of this pointless conversation, he's a Malfoy and he refuses to be teased by _Potter_ of all people.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. Now please excuse me as I have better things to do and better people to meet,” Draco leered at Potter as he moved to skate away.

As he turns his back towards Potter, his arm is grabbed and he’s pulling into a sturdy chest. Potter chuckles and the deep vibrations send shivers down Draco’s spine. “Sorry, sorry, you’re just too cute when you’re riled up,” Potter chuckles fondly, looking down at Draco with that _one_ inch difference between them.

Draco hates the way his face is heating up by Potter’s words and he hates how he feels butterflies in his stomach. He especially hates the way his traitorous heart is beating faster because of how close Potter and him is. He hates him and how bloody infuriating his smile is. He hates him and the way he looks at Draco fondly. He hates him and how he doesn’t seem hurt by Draco’s words, instead he looks even _more_ fond as if that’s possible, and he hates the way he likes the feeling of Potter’s arm around his waist.

He hates Potter and the fact he accepts his date request with reddening cheeks.

Whatever, at least he got a boyfriend out of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope you enjoyed this small fic that was supposed to be my writing practice but I ended up liking it so I decided to post it lol. I wasn't planning to post any fanfics with my time here on ao3 so this is a surprise (I'm also better at angst than fluff so this is even more of a surprise), but anyways hopefully I'll post longer and sadder fanfics in the future. Hope you enjoyed this! Kudos and comments are appreciated <3


End file.
